


That Strange Happiness

by milou407



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossover, Jehan is a Ghost, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, raven cycle au, who's surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milou407/pseuds/milou407
Summary: Enjolras turned and caught Grantaire’s gaze quickly before turning his eyes back on the road, smiling.“What?” Grantaire asked, teasing. He tugged on one of Enjolras’ curls gently, making him laugh softly.“Nothing,” Enjolras murmured, “You just look happy.”“I am happy.” Grantaire hummed and watched the buildings go by, they were getting close to the outskirts of town, where the valley made way into rolling hills, and houses got few and far between. “I am really fucking happy.”A Les Mis/Raven Cycle AU





	That Strange Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luckyfsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyfsh/gifts).



> This is a gift for Luckyfish as part of the Les Mis Summer Holiday Exchange. I hope you like it!
> 
> In this, Grantaire is Adam Parrish, Enjolras is Ronan, Combeferre is Gansey, Courfeyrac is Blue, and Jehan is Noah.

The early-afternoon sun streamed in through the windshield as Grantaire and Enjolras tore out of the parking lot and sped down the nearly-deserted street. Grantaire rested his elbow in the open window and let his fingers flutter in wind, a grin on his face that he simply could not contain. He tugged on the knot of his tie to loosen it, then pulled it off and tossed it carelessly in the backseat, opening the top buttons of his shirt until he could finally breathe freely. He looked to his left, and immediately lost his breath again. 

Enjolras sat in the driver’s seat of the ancient Mustang, wild and relentless energy for the moment channeled into the steering wheel. The sunlight caught in his hair, illuminating the blond strands and burnishing his dark skin in gold. He turned and caught Grantaire’s gaze quickly before turning his eyes back on the road, smiling.

“What?” Grantaire asked, teasing. He tugged on one of Enjolras’ curls gently, making him laugh softly.

“Nothing,” Enjolras murmured, “You just look happy.”

“I am happy.” Grantaire hummed and watched the buildings go by, they were getting close to the outskirts of town, where the valley made way into rolling hills, and houses got few and far between. “I am really fucking happy.”

“Good.” Enjolras slid his sunglasses on (Ray Bans, because although he could have chosen any brand, he pulled fucking hipster sunglasses out of literal nothingness, _of course he did_ ) but they couldn’t hide the pleased and somewhat devious quirk of his mouth. “I’m glad we could help.”

Grantaire sighed. “Yes, you and Combeferre and your magical boy band saved the day, doing what I specifically asked you not to. Nope-“ He broke off, clapping a hand over Enjolras’ mouth, which had opened to protest at the accusation. Which was true. “Don’t say anything. I know it worked, but I’m still not pleased. It’s my business, Enjolras.”

Enjolras glared at the road until Grantaire took his hand away. “You made it my business when we- when you- you know.” He blushed and stumbled over his words, and Grantaire watched, fascinated. 

“No, I don’t actually. But right now, I’m happy and likely to forgive you for anything. So, let’s leave it, yeah?” Closing his eyes to Enjolras’ frustrated _hmph,_ Grantaire smiled again, relaxing in the warm sunshine and the company.

When he opened them again, they were trundling slowly along an overgrown back road, pulling into a clearing surrounded by old, majestic trees that could never seem to decide what species to be. They looked to be either ash or maple today, and Grantaire felt the faint, warm presence at his left temple flutter in greeting. He murmured a greeting in return, and smirked when he felt Enjolras turn to stare at him. 

“That’s still really creepy,” he muttered, putting the car in park and unbuckling his seat belt almost petulantly. Grantaire laughed at him gently.

“You formed it, Enjolras, if it’s creepy, it’s because you made it so. Are you just jealous that it doesn’t talk to you?” He climbed out of the car and reached to touch a trunk gently. Enjolras snorted and followed him out.

“Jealous? Please.” Grantaire smirked and held his hand out to touch a leaf that had bent to reach to him. “R, please, I – can we, _ugh._ ” Enjolras looked so uncomfortable, standing with his arms around himself, as unsure as Grantaire had ever seen him.

Grantaire took pity on him and grabbed his hand, tugging him along into the middle of the clearing, flopping down on the soft grass and patting the spot next to him. “Sit. We can talk if you like.”

Enjolras sat next to him gingerly. “You said you wanted to wait until everything was settled to figure out what we – what _this_ is.” He laid his hand gently over Grantaire’s. “Do you feel more settled now?”

R sighed fondly. “Yes, I feel settled. The trial is over, they actually believed me, I currently have a restraining order against my father, and beside a short trip to get all my shit from that house, I never have to go home again. And I get to live with all of you in your super-secret clubhouse.”

“It’s not a clubhouse.” Enjolras knocked their shoulders together. “You’re going to get Jehan’s old room. They said they’d give it up since ghosts are more metaphysical than anything and don’t require any space on our astral plane. Or something. I didn’t really follow.”

“That was nice of them. I wouldn’t mind having a ghost as a roommate.” Grantaire leaned back until he was stretched fully on the ground, eyes closed against the bright sunshine. “But yes, I’m settled and happy and all other good things, and just the embodiment of willing to talk.” He opened one eye to peer and Enjolras. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I – that night, when you came to my room. When you kissed me.” Enjolras was blushing bright red, and yeah, Grantaire remembered that night well. 

It was about a week ago, after a particularly harrowing day in court, and Grantaire had gone back to the renovated warehouse turned super-secret clubhouse with Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac having gone home to see Courfeyrac’s moms. Jehan was either out or invisible, so it was just the two of them and their still slightly uneasy relationship. They had gone their separate ways to bed, but after a series of nightmares of being chased through an ever-changing forest, Grantaire had sought Enjolras out. He had asked to sleep near him, or just to sit and talk, since he didn’t want to be alone, and Enjolras had looked at him with such kindness, sleep-tousled and soft, and said that yes, of course he could. 

Grantaire ended up staying the night in Enjolras’ bed, lulled back to sleep by the feeling of a warm body next to him. In the morning when they awoke, Enjolras blinking sleepily in the weak morning light, Grantaire had kissed him softly before effectively running away. Which was useless, since they had the same friends and attended the same private school, but a valiant effort was made.

Grantaire closed his eyes again and hummed. “Yes, I think I vaguely recall what you’re talking about.” Or had been thinking about it non-stop. Same thing. “What about it?” 

“Why did you leave?” His voice was small and vulnerable, quite shocking coming from Enjolras, scourge of incompetent teachers and insensitive bigots everywhere. “You kissed me and then you just left.”

“I didn’t think you’d want me to stay.” He had meant for it to come out flippant, but instead they sounded painfully sincere. “You barely tolerated me until a month ago. You don’t seem like the type to kiss people you don’t like.”

“I’m not. And Grantaire, I-“ Enjolras let out an irritated huff, and Grantaire grinned with his eyes still shut, picturing the exact expression he was sure was on Enjolras’ face. “I never _tolerated_ you. I’ve always admired you. I just didn’t understand you.”

“And you understand me now?”

“Of course, I don’t. _God,_ R, would you look at me?” Grantaire opened his eyes to see Enjolras leaning over him, decidedly closer than he had been a minute ago. He was backlit by the sun, framing his face with a golden halo. “I like you, a lot. I would like to kiss you, and take you out, if you’d like. I want to know everything about you, and I want you to want to do the same for me. I want to understand what you want, because I am hopelessly confused and I think I’m falling in love with you-“ 

Grantaire surged upward to stop his ridiculous rambling with a kiss, this one more assured, firmer than their first. Enjolras made a surprised squeak and kissed him back, threading a hand into his hair and pulling him closer.

“Yes. Yes, you ridiculous dreamer, I’ll date you. I’m already basically moving in with you, you think you could have kept me away?” 

“Wouldn’t have wanted to, if I could.” Enjolras kissed him again, ever so sweetly. “What now?”

“Well, right now,” Grantaire pushed at Enjolras until he laid down, and then settled himself against him, using his chest as a pillow. “I’m going to take a nap, since we’ve been graced with this lovely patch of sunshine and I intend to enjoy it. What you do is none of my concern.” 

“Oh no?” Enjolras sounded painfully amused and fond. “Well, I suppose I have no choice. I may as well nap with you.”

Grantaire patted at his chest absently. “Dream me something nice.”

When he awoke, he found a daisy tucked behind his ear, and a gorgeous boy smiling at him. There was only one thought going through his mind:

_Oh, I am so, so very screwed._

The trees gave a faint murmur of agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are my lifeblood <3


End file.
